onepiecefandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Fil de forum:One Piece ! (Section générale)/@comment-82.228.69.15-20140502173323/@comment-78.250.64.51-20140614170846
L'Opportuniste a écrit : pourquoi je dis que la force brut de Luffy est plus grande que celle de Zoro , parce que Zoro pendant son comba contre Luffy à mogue town dit quesqui va l'emporter la force brute ou l'art du sabre, , bien sur on peut réfuté en disant que c'était il , y longtemps , mais a mon sens , vu que luffy utilise uniquement la force brut , il en a plus ,quand Zoro n'a pas de sabre sa puissance est moindre que celle de Luffy , mais contrairement a Luffy il est capable de décupler sa puissance avec des sabres , car c'est un expert en la manière , je pense pas que c'est utile de débattre la dessus de toute façon car parlé de la force de zoro sans sabre c'est aussi interessant que de parler de legolas sans son arc , je ne parle pas d'Ener car justement si Luffy a pu le battre alors que zoro n'aurai pas pu c'est pas parce que Luffy est meilleur , mais à cause d'une immunité , c'est comme dire que Makino est plus forte que Sanji ,les femmes ont l'immunité contre Sanji , c'est pas pour ça qu'elles sont plus fortes, mais si on combat singulier elles gagneraient contre Sanji pour moi Lucci et crocodil zoro n'aurait pas pu les vaincres , bien sur on peut le nier , mais il ya qu'a voir le combat Luffy Lucci , chopper dit que luffy a le flair pour reperer ce genre de chose , qu'il sait déja à l'avance son adversaire , chapeau dit que si il le laisse partir , il tuera tout ses amis , puis bon zoro à eu des difficulté a vaincre kaku qui a à peine plus de la moitié de la puissance du type au pigeon , bien sur on peut nier que Lucci aurait battu Zoro , ça n'empeche que à mon sens Oda a introduit Lucci comme l'adversaire que seul Luffy pouvait battre, quand au dépassement de soi dpour gagner un comba c'est vrai que zoro est bon en la matiére , le combat contre mr1 on est la preuve la plus parlante(kuma c'était pour sauver son capitaine , même si ça prouve aussi son courage) , mais a mon sens ça le booste moins que Luffy , mais cela ne regarde que moi , j'ai dit à mon avis Luffy gagnerait contre zoro car sa volonté est plus forte , mais c'est manière de percevoir les choses , nos avis son fondatalement influencé par nos préférences , Pour moi Luffy est clairement celui qui a l'ambiton le plus démesuré , Mihawk dit lui même que l'objectif de Luffy est plus difficil a atteindre que celui de Zoro , (au passge pour preuve que les paroles des perço sont des fois à prendre avec des pincette , Zoro présente oeil de Faucon comme l'Homme le plus fort du monde , or il s'avérait que c'était BB , preuve irréfutable qu'il ne faut pas prendre à la lettre tout ce que les perso de one piece disent ), la foix en ses convictions c'est daillleur ça qui pousse les gens à le suivre, comme à Marine ford , cela qui lui donne le pouvoir le plus dangereux, Zoro lui est pas connu pour ça , mais ce n'est que mon avis , pour ce qui est de la résistence ,déja je crois que c'est uniquement dans l'anime aprés que chopper dise qu'"'il dort toujours aprés un tel vacarme Nami dit , : "pourtant c'est lui le plus resistant d'habitude" , mais en va dans les scans elle dit:" he is is sound sleeper anyway" je suis pas bilingue mais on est d'accord rien avoir avec ce que tu clames ., voila une source http://www.onemanga.me/one-piece/486/12/ du coup si les mots sont plus là ,analysons les faits je suis d'accord zoro est debout mais c'est pas parce qu'il est en meilleur forme , mais c'est parce qu'il lui reste un sursaut d'energie que les gens ont quand ils sont trés mal en point , luffy a eu la même quand il a sauvait robin et le roi a alabasta , mais les nombreux jours de convalescence prouve que Zoro était vraiment hs , comparé avec Luffy est inutil car il n'ont pas la même maniére de se comporté aprés un comba ,Luffy dort et mange et aprés c'est bon , alors que zoro lui a besion de bandage et ses blessures peuvent lui faire de nouveau mal , enfin rien ne nous dit que si luffy avait reçu les blessures de zoro juste aprés son der nier coup , on ne sait pas si il serait mort , ou si recevoir de nouvelle blessure lui aurait redonné de l'adrénaline , bien sur logiquement luffy aurait du mourir ; mais zoro aurait du également mourir avec ce qu'il a reçu , de même ce n'est absolument pas logique que Luffy est réussi a envoyé le coup qui a été fatal juste aprés le dernier 6 pouvoir gun de Lucci Rectification Zoro dit : This'll a good chance to see witch is stronger... Your unarmed combat or my sword fighting. Traduction (approximative): Unarmed combat = Style de combat à mains nues. Et quand bien même il aurait dit force brute, en quoi c'est une preuve que Luffy à plus de force que Zoro ? Et sa sert à rien de spéculer sur le devenir de Luffy si les rôles auraient étés inversés, il s'est évanoui avec ses seuls blessures, ce n'est pas le cas de Zoro qui est resté debout avec ses blessures et celles de Luffy sans parler de son corps déjà en lambeaux (suite à ses nombreux combats depuis le début.) Zoro à eu du mal avec Kaku ? Ca tombe bien Luffy à eu au minimum 2 fois '''plus de mal avec Lucci et il a fini en '''très mauvais état contraîrement à Zoro qui à combattu avec la marine juste après. Et pour ton info, quand Zoro à voulu en finir, contraîrement à Luffy ou à Sanji (dans une moindre mesure) ça n'a pas attendu, il l'a immédiatement fait. Encore une chose, quand Luffy à dit qu'il allait tuer tous ses amis, il parlait d'une manière générale, pas d'une personne en particulier, ce "détail" fait toute la différencece. Et Luffy n'avait aucunement connaisance des nouveaux pouvoirs de Zoro et de Sanji (entre autre) Rajoute à ça que le databook met Zoro et Luffy sur un pied d'égalité sur ce même arc, ce qui appuie mes dires. "Zoro est resté debout pas parce qu'il était en meilleur forme" Ta raison il était pas en meilleur forme, il était en bien plus mauvais état que Luffy quand il s'est évanoui, Zoro à cette période à fait preuve d'une bien meilleure résistance que Luffy, le corps ne ment pas, les faits sont là. C'est normal qu'il était H.S, il à vecu la mort tout en étant vivant, il à porté dans son corps déjà très mal en point la douleur qui a mis au portes de la mort 2 personnes à la résistance surhumaine, c-a-d lui et Luffy.